Inubey
by ananeko123
Summary: Kyoya es llevado adentro de un pozo sagrado y lo lleva a la época antigua,es decir, al mundo de Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**KONICHIWA… aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de una nueva historia, espero que les guste.**

**Fernanda: Yo también estoy aquí**

**Yo: Por desgracia**

**Fernanda: *me da un lapo con una regla* Eso es por decirlo**

**Yo: ¡Auch! , bueno ya que estas aquí hazme el favor**

**Fernanda: Inuyasha ni Beyblade le pertenecen a la autora solo sus OC**

Un día como cualquier otro, en Beycity nuestros amigos estaban teniendo una beybatalla, un chico pelirrojo con ojos ojimiel, uno peliverde con ojos azules como zafiro y un niño de cabellos verdes con ojos marrones claros, estábamos hablando de Gingka, Kyoya y Kenta.

Vamos Leone, no los dejes escapar-dijo Kyoya

Pegasus, ataca-dijo Gingka muy eufórico

Saggitario, no te quedes atrás-dijo Kenta muy emocionado

Chicos es enserio-dijo la castaña dando un suspiro

Tu puedes Kyoya-san, gánales-dijo el chico de pelo morado

En eso Gingka lanza su jugada estrella ¡Ataque explosivo estelar!, Kyoya su ¡Ráfaga tajante Rey León! y Kenta su ¡Flecha Llameante Saggitario!y todos los beys salen disparados del estadio, causando un empate.

Fue divertido-dijo el pelirrojo saltando de emoción

Si, aunque quedo en empate-dijo el pequeño un poco decepcionado

La próxima vez, quien gane seré yo-les dijo el peliverde en tono de arrogancia

Sabía que esto acabaría así-dijo la castaña

Querido Kyoya-san, tú siempre vas a ganar-dijo el grandote con unas estrellas en los ojos, lo cual todos los demás se rieron.

Después Gingka y Kenta con Madoka se van al beypark, mientras que Kyoya y Benkei se van entrenar.

Kyoya-san ¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Benkei tras seguirlo

Tu solo sígueme-dijo cortante Kyoya

Llegaron a un lugar un poco sombrío, como un templo, había muchos obstáculos que Kyoya con su Leone los pasos muy fáciles, pero llegaron a un puerta que no se podía romper fácilmente, si no se necesitaba un objeto muy valioso. Kyoya no sabía que poner, hasta que miro su cuello.

``Y si pongo mi collar, es muy valioso para mí, ya que me hace recordar a mi madre-pensó mientas lo agarraba,

_/Mama, por favor no te mueras-dijo el mayor llorando_

_Hijo mío, ten esto, cada vez que lo veas te acordaras de mi-dijo la madre entregándole un collar a su hijo mayor, mientras soltaba unas lágrimas al ver a sus dos hijos en una cama de hospital y entonces._

_*Beep* * Beep* * Beeeee /_

Kyoya-san, ¿qué vas a poner?-dio Benkei al notar a su amigo un poco triste.

Kyoya puso su collar haciendo que la puerta se abra, entonces Benkei se tumbó al suelo con el ruido.

¡Tengo miedo Kyoya-san!-dijo ojirojo temblando

Pórtate bien, Benkei-dijo el peliverde ante la reacción de amigo

En eso la puerta se cierra, solo pudiendo entra Kyoya y una luz ilumina el lugar. Dentro de ahí había un pozo sagrado y de el sale una mujer ciempiés, la cual lleva a Kyoya dentro de este.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo Kyoya intentando zafarse pero no lo logro

Ese poder, yo lo quiero-dijo la mujer ciempiés ya dentro del pozo

**Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les gustes, disculpen si es un poco corto, los otros serán mejor, también decirles que en cada capítulo aparecerán como uno o dos protagonistas a lo mucho. También decirles que…**

**Ryuga:*tira la puerta de una patada* Ana ven aquí**

**Yo:*me agarra del cuello y me arrastra* ¡Auxilio!**

**Fernanda: Llévatela no me importa**

**Yo: Eso es maldad pura**

**Fernanda: Ahora que se fue acarrarle que el titulo no se traduce sino diría Perrobey y eso no es, solo es una mezcla de los dos, a por cierto dejen reviews, tomatazos y lo que quieran.**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**KONICHIWA…aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta gran historia**

**Yo: Volví, después de que Ryuga casi me mata**

**Fernanda: ¿Qué te hizo?**

**Yo:* me voy a un rincón con un aura de miedo* No queras saberlo**

**Fernanda:*Le sale un gota en la nuca* Esta bien, no quiero saber**

**Yo: Ahora Inuyasha ni Beyblade me pertenecen solo mis OC**

Kyoya despierta en una cama, en una vieja choza no sabe cómo llego ahí, entonces vio a una mujer de cabellos largos.

Ya despertaste, me alegro-dijo la mujer sonriendo

¿Quién eres tú? ¡Dónde estoy?-pregunto el peliverde al verla ahí

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y estas en la época antigua-dijo ella aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

Época antigua, ¿Qué es eso?-dijo el muy sorprendido

Pues… de la época actual, retrocediste 500 años al pasado-dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla

¿500 años? Eso no me lo puedo creer-dijo el peliverde muy impactado

En eso entra un chico que tenía orejas de perro y el cabello blanco con una toga de color roja que le hacía recordar a Gingka.

¿Quién eres tú?, eres lo más raro que he visto en mi vida-dijo con un otoño de burla

Grrr, ¿Quién te crees, para hablarme así? ¡Malagradecido!-dijo el chico de orejas de perro

¿Cómo que malagradecido?-dijo Kyoya gritando

Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!-dijo Kagome muy molesta

¿Qué es lo sucedió?-dijo muy confundido el peliverde

El es Inuyasha, un hanyou, es decir, un medio demonio y medio humano, te dice malagradecido, ya que él te rescato de esa mujer ciempiés.

Esa mujer ciempiés, aun la recuerdo, me llevo dentro del pozo sagrado.-dijo el peliverde

¡Exacto!, si no fuera por Inuyasha, estaría muerto-dijo ella sonriendo

Ves mocoso, así que agradece-dijo el hanyou furioso

No soy un mocoso tengo 16 años y si quieres que te agradezca…, gracias-dijo el peliverde volteando su mirada hacia la chica

Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?, no nos dijiste tu nombre-pregunto Kagome

Mi nombre es Kyoya Tategami y este es mi Rock Leone-dijo mostrándolo

¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo Inuyasha echándose a reír

Es un beyblade, ¿verdad?-dijo ella cogiéndolo

Si… es mi compañero indiscutible desde que nací-dijo con una leve sonrisa

¿Un qué?-dijo el hanyou intentando comprender todo eso

Nada Inuyasha, me demoraría tratando de explicarte-dijo suspirando

Kyoya en eso se levanta y mira a Kagome con una sonrisa.

Gracias por todo, me tengo que ir-dijo el peliverde

Espera Kyoya, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la chica confundida

Adonde más, de regreso a mi casa-dijo el un tanto confundido

Pero, el pozo esta inhabilitado –dijo ella con un tono muy triste

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que inhabilitado?-pregunto muy impactando al escuchar todo eso

Si… por un año exactamente. Dijo ella bajando la cabeza

No puede ser posible-dijo el peliverde llevándose una mano a la frente-`` ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ´´-pensó muy preocupado.

**Espero que les haya gustado, bueno dejen reviews de lo quieran decir….**

**SAYONARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**KONICHIWA…aquí está el tercer capítulo de la gran historia**

**Fernanda: Por fin te dinastes a aparecer**

**Yo: Aquí estoy para continuar **

**Fernanda: Pues empieza**

**Yo: Bien… Inuyasha ni Beyblade me pertenecen solo mis OC**

Kyoya había salido a pasear por el bosque, aun no comprendía nada.

¡Qué voy a hacer!-dijo el peliverde suspirando

¿Qué sucede mocoso?-pregunto el hanyou riéndose desde la rama de un árbol.

Ya te dije que soy un mocoso, mi nombre es KYOYA TATEGAMI-dijo el peliverde gritando muy molesto

Si claro como digas mocoso-dijo el hanyou bajando de la rama

No se cómo me acompañas, si en ningún momento te lo he pedido-dijo el ojiazul cruzando los brazos

Crees que te quiero acompañar, Kagome me lo ha pedido-le dijo también cruzándose de brazos

¿Cómo que Kagome te lo ha pedido?-pregunto el ojiazul mu sorprendido

Eso a ti no te interesa, mocoso-dijo Inuyasha para desatar la furia del peliverde

No soy un mocoso, tengo nombre-dijo Kyoya ya sacado de sus casillas

Mientras los dos discutían, apareció una especie de hombre lobo en un remolino.

¿Qué haces por aquí, bestia?-pregunto el hombre lobo mirando al hanyou

Mira lo que trajo el viento, eso explica la horrenda peste a lobo sarnoso-dijo el hanyou molesto

¿Quién eres tú, cosa rara?-pregunto el peliverde señalando al hombre lobo

No soy cosa rara, soy Koga el jefe de los hombres lobo-dijo él gritando

Eso ya no los dijiste, lobo sarnoso-dijo Inuyasha ya harto (1)

Oye lobo sarnoso, no entiendo nada-dijo el peliverde poniendo una mano es su cintura

No me hables así mocoso, te mas respeto-le dijo Koga muy molesto

Ves te dije que eras un mocoso-dijo el hanyou echándose reír

No soy un mocoso, soy Kyoya Tategami, el Rey de las Bestias-dijo el ojiazul muy molesto, pero Inuyasha y Koga se estaban riendo

~~~~En tanto en la época actual~~~~

Benkei les fue a contar lo que paso con Kyoya a sus amigos y al señor Ryo en la WBBA.

¿Qué no me lo puedo creer?-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido

Pobre Kyoya-san, que estará pasando con el ahora-dijo Benkei muy triste

~~~~De vuelta a la época antigua~~~~

Mi amada Kagome, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Koga sonriendo mientras le agarraba la manos

Joven Koga, estoy bien gracias por preocuparte-dijo la sacerdotisa con una gota tipo anime en la nuca

¿Qué haces lobo sarnoso?-dijo el hanyou gritando y así empezando una pelea otra vez

Inuyasha, ABAJO-dijo Kagome ya harta de esas peleas

En eso entra un kitsune, es decir, un demonio zorro que hizo dormir profundamente a Kyoya.

**Aquí termino el tercer capítulo terminado**

**Fernanda: Por fin escribes**

**Yo: Si…bueno subiré más capitulo hoy…creo**

**Fernanda: Ah… (1) habla del capítulo 35 del anime.**

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado**

**SAYONARA… **


End file.
